


The Shrink Fic logicality edition

by IAmThe90sMom



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmThe90sMom/pseuds/IAmThe90sMom
Summary: Logan needed Patton for a experiment





	1. Chapter 1

"Patton! Can you please be assistance to me?" Logan called out to Patton from his room. He needed him for an experiment. 

"Oh, uh, sure Logan!" Patton happily skipped to Logan's room. Not really knowing what the experiment was.

Logan smirked as he shut and lock the door behind Patton.

"Please stand on that platform." Patton didn't question, but obeyed, as he happily stepped on the normal looking doormat. 

Logan grabbed a bottle of blue liquid and tossed it to Patton, who seemlingy caught it. 

"Drink it." Patton heasited, but downed liquid anyway. A few seconds later, he finished and whipped his mouth. 

"That tastes weird." Patton giggled. 

"How do you feel?" Logan tapped his foot paintely as he waited for the liquid to work. 

(Plot twist it was posi-) 

Patton's size began to go shrink, he started freaking out, but Logan told him to stay calm. So, he just stood there. When he stopped, he was the size as a apple. 

Logan looked down at him, licking his lips. He picked Patton by the back of shirt brought him close to his face.

"L-Logan?" Patton stuttered, starring back at now his giant boyfriend. 

Logan didn't reply, instead he dove towards Patton, getting him in his mouth.

Nevertheless, Patton was terrified. But he didn't scream, or cry, he just waited for everything to end. He knew his boyfriend wouldn't actully hurt him. He didn't know what kind of expermint this was, but Logan was much smarter than him. Surely, he knew what he was doing. 

Logan's tongue pressed aginist Patton's back, making Patton press aginist the inside of his cheek. 

Logan moaned at the taste of Patton. He grabbed the back of Patton's shirt and slid him out. 

"L-Loga-" Logan's soft tongue pressed aginist Patton's face. He ran it up his face, almost taking Patton's glasses with it. Patton whimpered as he whipped Logan's saliva off his face.

Logan rasied Patton and put his feet in his mouth first, going to the back of his throat. Patton felt Logan gulp, and Logan pushed him father down.

Moments later, Patton's whole body was in Logan's throat. Patton, being the size a apple, was hard to get down. Logan manged to get Patton down, ending with a satisfied 'Ah~'. 

Patton fell in Logan's stomach, not really being able to see anything, but definitely hearing some noises. He brought his knees up to his chest, and just paintly waited for everything to end. 

Logan smiled, he knew Virgil and Roman would freak out, but Patton would stay quite, unless he was actully trying to hurt him. He made sure no one knew, Virgil would beat the shit out of him. He was very protective over Patton, and for Logan to be eating him, that would make him go all hulk like. So Logan layed on his bed, and drifed off to sleep.


	2. The Shrink Fic logicality edition part two

Logan's eyes fluttered open to the sound of knocking. He groaned, standing up from his bed to open the door. When he did, Virgil was standing there. Arms folded and his foot tapping. 

"Yes, Virgil?" Logan yawned. 

"Where's Patton? I saw him come in here and he never came out." Logan gulped nevorusly. How was he suppose to tell him? He couldn't just throw him up right now, Patton would be covered in saliva, and too shocked to move.

"I-I haven't seen him." Logan loosened his tie. He felt sweat some down his forehead, and felt like that tie was choking him. 

"Oh?" Virgil had took a step, which made Logan step back. Virgil knew something was up. 

"Why are you so nervous? It's not like I'm gonna do anything to you. I'm harmless." Virgil had backed Logan up aginist the wall. His arms were still folded and he was beginning to grow impaintet. 

When he was met with stuttering from the logical side, he started looking around his room for answers. 

•A door mat...What the fùck?  
•Two empty bottles.  
•One weird looking potion making thing that further proves Logan is actully a mad scientist. 

"What were these for?" Virgil walked over and picked up the two bottles.

"They were, um, the digestion and shrinking potions." Logan informed, feeling a little less intimated now that Virgil was futher away. 

"Digestion and shrinking potions? Why do you need tho-" 

Then it happened. 

Logan burped. Hurrying, he put a hand over his mouth and looked at Virgil, who was starring at him.

But how, why? He had swallowed Patton about fiithteen minutes ago, why was he burping now!?

Virgil had started putting the puzzel pieces together. 

•A digestion potion. Probably to stop digestion.  
•A shrinking potion. To shrink something, duh.   
•Logan burping out of nowhere, even though he hasn't eaten anything since this morning. Unless...

"You ate him." Virgil whispered, not loud of enough for Logan to hear. 

"I'm sorry?" Logan stepped closer to Virgil, who had his head hanging low.

"You ate him!" Virgil snapped his head up, making Logan flinched.

"Uh, well, you se-" Virgil didn't let Logan finish. He doved towards him, lifting up his shirt, and putting his cold hand on Logan's stomach. Making Logan shiever.

"Patton! If you can hear me, kick or punch or something!" Virgil called out to Patton, waiting for something.

Kick.

Virgil gasped and yanked his hand away. He looked up at Logan, who was blushing slightly and looking away. 

"Logan, what the hell!" Virgil yelled. He was at a lost for words, there's was something moving inside Logan, and that something was Patton. Virgil grabbed Logan by the shoulders and spun him around. Bringing his fist to his stomach, and started doing the Heimlich maneuver. 

"Spit him out, spit him out!" It was during Roman popped his head in the door.

"Hey g-." It seemed like everyone froze, Roman starred Logan and Virgil, who starred back. Then, Roman shook his head.

"I'm not getting involed." And with that, he walked away. 

Seconds later, Virgil started the Heimlich maneuver once more, this time, Logan held a hand over his mouth. Probably to prevent Patton from flying across the room. Virgil let go of Logan, and spun him back around to face him. Logan spat out Patton into his hand, who was a little too shook to say anything. 

Virgil made grabby hands at Logan, meaning he wanted to hold Patton so, Logan obyed. 

"Patton! Are you okay?" Patton, still too a little shook to say anything, nodded. Virgil smiled, not caring Patton was covered in saliva. But making a note to wash his hands two times after this.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay." Virgil held Patton close to his chest, then glarred at Logan. 

"I won't forget this." Virgil mouthed over to him.

"Come on Dad, let's go get you cleaned up, I'm sure the potion would ware off soon." He turned his heel, and walked out of the room, closing the door, leaving Logan.

Logan sighed and flopped on his bed. He won't forget this either.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I regret nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this


End file.
